


Zubat returns

by Rangerfan58



Category: Kaiketsu Zubat
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	Zubat returns

Tojo Shingo, Asuka Midori, and Terada Osamu were standing in front of a grave with an inscription they never thought they would see, at least not so soon

_Inscription_

"Here lies Hayakawa Ken, private detective who gave his life for his client"

_End of inscription_

"I can't believe he's dead, he's...he seemed invincible"

Tojo replies to Midori's words

"He's only human though, according to eye witness accounts, he took several bullets for his client and then made sure that they were off the ledge of the cliff before falling into the sea"

"Tojo-san did they ever find his body?"

"No, but there's no hope of him being alive, not after fifteen days"

"I know I just..."

"I know as well"

Once they were sure they were alone they talked about how it was hard to believe Ken was dead due to being Zubat and while not invincible still very hard to kill. They also talked about him taking down Dakker pretty much by himself

"You know the funny thing is that he always proclaimed whoever he was up against and the second best in Japan and proving he was better"

"Though the enemy certainly never liked him for that"

"So what now?"

"Now we do what he did, take down the organization that killed him"

"This may take a while"

"True but we don't have many options now do we?"

"No, no we don't"

"As the detective I will be the main person handling the case, but if possible we'll meet on a regular basis to trade information"

"Tojo-san what about your wedding?"

"That's right you found out about her, Ken was actually there, you see after Dakker was destroyed and we went to the grave the two of us got married three days after the case was completed. The reason you two weren't at the wedding was because of that trip to Hawaii that you took, as it is Hayakawa almost missed the wedding as well but fortunately he was still around to be a witness"

"Will your wife understand?"

"Yes, she will"

"Remember how he would make an entrance using music?"

"Yeah, that's one of the common themes he had according to enemies he left alive, though we were also there a few times to see his big entrance"

"Tojo-san how long did you know about Hayakawa?"

"A while, I actually confronted him at one point mentioning I was the only one who knew the secret and told him to back off, naturally he didn't"

"Have you ever arrested him?"

"Not...technically, he actually asked to be locked up once to get some rest, but I don't think that happened for long"

"Maybe...maybe I can take up the mantle of Zubat"

"No Midori-san, he wouldn't want it, besides as far as I know the suit still has it's five minute weakness, if you wear it any longer it will kill you"

"Well we have to do something, not to mention find out if it's another Dakker on the rise"

"We will Midori-san, we will, but I especially have to be careful because I'm a police officer and can't officially ever acknowledge the identity of Zubat in order to keep him out of jail, and even though he's now dead if he shows up now I would have to arrest whoever it was officially. It's why I always made sure to arrive after Zubat finished the criminal"

"Which means you can never become Zubat"

"Exactly, besides it wouldn't feel right to have anyone but Hayakawa as Zubat"

"True, but the public doesn't know about Zubat really and as such no one really knows of his death, I think we should somehow acknowledge it"

"I don't know how though, and besides if major criminal organizations aren't stopped except through regular police and no Zubat notice afterwords they'll figure it out sooner or later"

"For now though...I think all of us need some sleep, it's been a trying few days"

"Agreed Midori-san"

After getting sleep they so desperately needed they once again discussed how to honor Zubat without having people make a connection between him and Hayakawa

"I think I have the best way possible, several officers who have looked into Hayakawa's death know about the cards he left behind as Zubat so they'll be looking for those at the crime scenes whenever a criminal is taken down which means the police definitely know about Zubat. If we could see at least one of them to witness Zubat falling into the ocean and then somehow lead them to wherever we acknowledge the loss of Zubat they can pass that on"

"But you said..."

"This isn't taking up a mantle, it's giving a mantle closure that is needed"

"But wouldn't that cause it's own problems, like how Zubat appeared before them if he's already dead?"

"Okay, looks like we'll have to figure something out another time in figuring out how to let others know of his death, but we really should find a place to acknowledge it, a place that not many civilians will find at least not at first, if ever"

They soon discover the perfect place to honor Zubat while making sure that it was kept a secret from the civilians at least for the moment

"Goodbye Hayakawa Ken, also known as Kaiketsu Zubat, we'll miss you"

After they honor Hayakawa Ken the three start their search on Hayakawa's killers and several times over the next three months when they thought that a person would kill them they missed hearing a guitar but fortunately through skills they learned and luck they always came through. Meanwhile in a remote village several people were taking care of a stranger who had yet to wake up after having been rescued by a fisherman almost four months earlier

"Doctor, it's been almost four months, is he ever going to wake up?"

"There's a good possibility that he won't but there's also a chance that he will, comas are very unpredictable that ways"

"Do you...do you think he has friends that miss him?"

"It's a possibility, but unfortunately with no name or form of identification on him we might never find out"

That's when a surprise happens though, the doctor went through his daily routine of checking on the stranger and testing various things and normally he doesn't get any results but this time when the doctor squeezed the stranger's hand the stranger squeezed it back

"Sir can you let go? I know you may not want to but I need you to let go of my hand now so that I can use it to help you"

The stranger actually responds and then in an even bigger surprise actually opens their eyes for just a few moments before closing them again

"I think he's truly coming out of the coma, though it may yet take a few days"

"But you just said..."

"He's been in a coma for almost four months now, his body has to readjust to being part of the outside world again and that could take a few days, while that's happening he'll be in and out of consciousness frequently and once he's truly out of it he'll have to regain his strength but he  _will_  recover, it's just going to take some time is all"

Over the next week the stranger did indeed come out of the coma fully, it took three days for the stranger to stay awake longer than a minute and then the rest of the week was him struggling to stay awake long enough to have a little broth but finally after the week was done he was finally awake, eating soft foods and moving around slightly

"Um, this might sound strange but what's your name?"

"Hayakawa Ken, why?"

"You were rescued from the ocean without any form of id on you"

"How long has it been?"

"Almost four months, you spent most of that in a coma"

"Do you have a phone I can use?"

Fortunately they did and Hayakawa called Tojo's work place first but discovered he was out of the office at the moment so he then called Midori's place but she too was gone

"Can't reach your friends?"

"No, one is out of the office and the other isn't home"

"Why didn't you leave a name or a message for the one person?"

"Two reasons, first off they never asked and second I need to really speak who I am in person when dealing with the police, at least that office"

"For now you should focus on regaining your strength, may I have his full name?"

"Tojo Shingo"

"If he comes through we'll let him know someone wants to speak with him, he'll have to most likely report in to the local police station if he's here for any official reason"

"Good point"

Three days later the three friends who had been looking for Hayakawa's supposed killers arrived in the same fishing town that Hayakawa was currently in and Tojo was indeed told someone wanted to speak to him. As such he was led to the place the person was staying at and that's when the three received a surprise

"Yo Tojo, long time no see"

"Hayakawa?"

"Hayakawa-san, is it really you Hayakawa-san?"

"It's me, after all Tojo here is only the second best detective in Japan"

"Oh and who's the best?"

They then hear something else that they had missed while Hayakawa was thought dead, the person whistled, then tsked while shaking his fingers back and forth an after moving his hat up his head he grinned and pointed at himself. With that action he confirmed it was truly him and that's when their minds had decided they'd had enough and the three that were missing Hayakawa so badly fainted

"I have to admit I wasn't exactly expecting that"

The three were quickly woken up and then Tojo punched him

"Tojo!"

"That was for making us think you were dead for almost four months"

"I was in a coma for the most part, couldn't have contacted you if I wanted to, what about the person I was trying to help?"

"You succeeded in saving their life and the criminals after them were arrested soon afterwords. I was one of the arresting officers"

"That's good to hear, I wasn't quite sure if I managed to get them far enough from the edge of the cliff before I fell"

"No kidding you were riddled with at least thirty bullets according to your client"

"Eighty"

"What?"

"The doctor pulled out eighty bullets from various holes, we asked Hayakawa-san once he was awake but he said he would never explain it without having police present just in case, though he did mention that he wasn't a criminal on the run but other than that it might be too dangerous for us to hear without police being there for our protection"

"So what now?"

"Well, we no longer look for your supposed killers for killing you, though since they might have killed others we're still going after them, as for  _you_  you are going to be allowing yourself the time to heal and then you can continue what you were doing before, but this time you are to make sure you can always be identified in case something like this happens again"

"Fine by me, by the way we might have to fake our deaths at some point so we'd better figure out a way of relaying that information as well"

"True, oh and by the way, you know who needs to be revived as well somehow"

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep, just recently happened too"

"How recent is recent?"

"Three weeks"

"How?"

"Criminal, and also think about it for a moment"

Ken thinks and then realizes when it would have happened and just how

"Oh, okay, might be a bit tricky but I'll figure something out"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing of concern"

"Fine, but you still have to regain your strength Hayakawa-san, you're doing great but you still have a ways to go before you're fully healed, especially considering your wounds"

"Understood doctor understood"

Finally though Hayakawa was able to resurrect Kaiketsu Zubat and continue his fight for justice. Hayakawa continued to fight as Zubat for many years, eventually marrying and passing on the legacy to his son, who didn't have to worry about a five minute time limit, what with his father finally figuring out how to eliminate that weakness a few years before he was born


End file.
